


The Letter.

by Basingstoke



Series: Tear Garden Trilogy [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-25
Updated: 1999-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke





	The Letter.

It was a small thing, tucked into the book like a forgotten marker,  
a half-sheet of paper much crumpled and stained. He could see the remains  
of a grocery list carefully erased and crossed over with lines of small,  
crooked letters.

_To the Young Mastyr, from jaspyr._

He wondered where Jasper had gotten his spelling. Or in fact, if he  
had ever written anything before.

_i am writing here sytting in the pyg hous. i like the pygs, they  
keep me good companie._

The simple words stabbed him to the heart. Pigs, when he was capable  
of so much more. When he could read despite custom and the law, when he  
could quote the philosophers from memory. When he could show so much tenderness  
and greatness of heart...still Jasper sat among the pigs.

_You must undyrstand Young Mastyr that i do not regret anythyng. not  
my birth or my station or my actions with you. i am nott sad._

But he was sad, cuttingly sad. His heart ached and his bed was so cold.

_i treasur my memorys of you but they must remain memorys. because  
i am still a slave and you are still a master and i remain here in your  
brothers hous._

Memories...his illness, a tumble of chill-soaked sheets and shaking  
dreams. Jasper, watching over him, dozing beside him on the sickbed, ever  
ready with a warm cloth and soothing tea. Jasper, thin and drawn after  
two weeks of constant care, grinning with happiness as the fever broke.  
Jasper, raining kisses on his brow.

Soft words: "You invited me to sleep beside you once. I will take that  
offer if it still stands."

Feeling warmth seep through him, that this much abused man could trust  
him so.

_i thynk that thyngs would be different if i were a free man. but  
i am not and may never be i do not know how to live as a free man._

Memory: moving boxes, the room piled high with books. The fire unlit  
in the main room, and no space for Jasper anyway. He had said,  
_sleep  
here in my bed, it's big enough for four and you need the rest._ Pain  
at the slave man's reaction, his wariness. _It's not proper. I should  
sleep on the floor at the foot of the bed, if that's all right with you._

It's all right, of course it's all right. Confusion and frustration  
welling within him--he had never owned a slave. How do you treat a slave?  
what was right?

_You treate me as a friend not a slave. and i keep that insyde my  
heart that there is a good man a very good man. somewhere. your brother  
is a good man too. i serve him happily. but You were different i dyd not  
serve you i trustyd you._

Working together, moving his household. Lifting boxes, shelving books.  
His scholar's life slowly lining the shelves around them. His animal spirits  
focused on the man beside him.

Such a terribly short time together. _Blessed illness. Else we would  
have separated silently, never touching._ The slave man loaned him by  
his brother to move house. His slow discovery of the man's secret knowledge.

Memory: Jasper, sitting by the fire, head bent over a book. His forehead  
lined with concentration but the pained lines of his mouth at ease.

_Your brother speaks of changing my name again. that i am more valuable  
than jaspyr maybe emyrld or tyrmalyne. i ask please let me stay jaspyr.  
secretly in my heart i am jaspyr now because_

...because

_you called me_

you called me....

_jaspyr. i hold it in my heart._

I hold you in my heart.

_i thynk that i will not be able to write again i have no paper and  
Cook calls. but i send you my heart and say goodbye. jaspyr._

He folded the letter carefully and placed it in his vest pocket. Next  
to his heart. He sifted though the packing shreds numbly, looking at the  
other letter, the official one from his brother.

_Dear Obi-Wan!_

_I hope you are well, and not feeling any lingering effects from your  
illness. Simply let me know and we can send Jasper back up to set you right  
again! His hidden talents never cease to amaze me. I think the dealer would  
be very upset if he knew what a deal we got, eh?_

_I was looking through our father's old books and thought you might  
like these. Certainly we have no use for them on the farm. Though in a  
few years, we may be sending young Luke to you for some schooling._

_Your brother,_

_Owen._


End file.
